


bad boys bring heaven to you

by jenouniverse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Bad Boy Na Jaemin, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Trust Issues, a little homophobia?, adding as i go, but hes a lot more innocent than he thinks, but nothing too sexual bc theyre dreamies so, gang stuff, good son jeno, jaemins lowkey part of a gang, renjuns the best best friend, theyre just confused teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenouniverse/pseuds/jenouniverse
Summary: Lee Jeno was following the plan perfectly. His life plan, that is, which his parents had set in place before he could even walk. He was currently on Step 3, interning at the hospital both his parents worked at as top surgeons in the country, planning to end up working there as well, and of course, marrying a beautiful and successful woman along the way.Yes, all was going according to the plan with no doubts in mind.That is, until Na Jaemin started paying weekly visits to the Emergency Room.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! this is my first fic so sorry if it sucks. also this chapter was kinda short and boring since its the introduction and not much happened but i promise it'll get more interesting. but anyway hope you enjoy and feel free to comment or whatever! <3!

"Lee Jeno to the front desk, Lee Jeno to the front desk, thank you."

Life was never a "go with the flow" kind of mentality for Lee Jeno. If anything, it was the complete opposite. Everything had to follow the exact plan, everything had to be perfect. Which is exactly why the loudspeakers had just announced his name to the entire hospital, most likely assigning him some other task involving paperwork and filling boring forms out at 9:30 on a Friday night.

This hospital was not just any hospital, it was home to some of the best doctors in all of Korea, including both Jeno's mother and father, and potentially himself in the future. Well, not "potentially", more like "definitely", considering his parents' obsession with his success, and him following in their footsteps. Yes, it put a lot of pressure on Jeno, but he never questioned becoming anything else. Practicing medecine was all he knew, and more importantly, all his parents knew as well. Jeno never wanted to let them down, hence the strong discipline he had on himself, always pushing to get better grades and to work even harder. 

So yes, this is why it was 9:30 on a Friday night and Jeno was still at the hospital, instead of at one of the many parties that were being thrown by his classmates, a weekly occurrence considering they were finally seniors. Jeno's friends had begged him to join them for once, but his answer was still the same, "I have too much work to do here at the hospital, maybe next time." 

Jeno realized the things he missed out on, and yeah, he sometimes wished he could sometimes be a normal high school teenager not having to worry about the future to the extent he did, but it meant so much to his parents. He couldn't possibly disappoint them, especially after granting him with so many amazing opportunities, which were greatly appreciated. He loved his friends a lot but realized he began hanging out with them less and less as the years went by and school and hospital work became more serious. It was to the point where he only got to see them at school, as he went straight to the hospital as soon as the last bell rang. All his friends understood his commitment and passion towards becoming a doctor, but they wish the Jeno they grew up with would come back, the less intense Jeno who would never turn down his friends. After countless times of backing out of plans, his friends got used to his absence whenever they met up outside of school and learned to be unbothered by it. That is, except Huang Renjun, Jeno's best friend. 

To say that Renjun and Jeno had been best friends ever since they met would simply be a lie. On the first day of kindergarten, both boys thought it was necessary to prove to the other that they were better in every way. Coloring, dancing, screaming; literally, everything was turned into a fight, until several weeks had passed and the useless squabbles hadn't gone anywhere. It was then decided that they would join together to become unstoppable. Only this would occur in the mind of Jeno and Renjun, the two 5 year olds. But yes, after that rough phase of their "friendship", they truly were inseparable and knew each other better than their own parents did.

So of course Renjun would be upset at the fact that his best friend simply wasn't himself anymore, and that all of a sudden his only priority was his future. He obviously accepted the fact that Jeno was focused on becoming a doctor, but he believed that he was overworking himself, and putting too much pressure on himself as well. 

Jeno's phone suddenly began to ring, buzzing in the pocket of his hospital uniform that he was required to wear. After fumbling around for it, juggling paperwork in his hands as well, he glanced at the caller ID. Renjun. Jeno sighed, knowing exactly what the call would be about and expecting the lecture he was about to receive. Before he could think about it much longer, he pressed the green button, bringing the phone up to his ear. 

"Hello? Renjun?"

"Jeno! Hey! Are you almost done at the hospital? I know you said you had to work, but the party's only getting started here! You could easily swing by and join us!"

Jeno could hear the party environment in the background, the booming bass, the cheering of strangers around Renjun. Oh, how he longed to be with him at that moment, surrounded by his best friends and just living life the best he could. He truly did miss his friends, especially Renjun, and was always so disappointed when he had to turn them down, even if we didn't want to admit it. This is why Jeno was so close to accepting Renjun's offer, and getting out of the hospital that very second. But of course, he couldn't do that. Not when he was so close to his parents' dream.

"Sounds like so much fun Injun, but I just have too much stuff to do around here. Have fun though." Even Jeno could hear how pathetic his apology sounded.

Renjun sighed loudly, which was certainly noticed by Jeno. "Of course you do. Sorry for bothering you and wasting your precious time. You should probably get back to whatever important work you're doing. I don't even know why I bothered."

That really set Jeno off. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're never around anymore, never. Even at school, you're always so distant from all of us. Do you know how hard it is when Chenle, Hyuck, and Jungwoo ask me what's going on with you, and why you never hang out anymore? Even Sicheng asks about you!"

At the mention of his friends' names, Jeno suddenly didn't know what to say. He remembered when they were younger, and always with each other no matter what, needing no one else in the world. When it was the Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Donghyuck, Jungwoo, and Sicheng crew. He could feel his eyes begin to water, but he couldn't back down at this stage. "Oh, so now all of a sudden I've disappeared? You know, I thought you out of all people, my best friend, would understand my position right now. How I'm working my ass off night and day so I can pursue what my family has been working for ever since I was young. Do you know the amount of stress I am under right now? So sorry that I can't make it to the stupid party, but from the sound of it, it doesn't seem like I'd be much appreciated there anyway." 

"You know, Lee Jeno, you've changed. You've really freaking changed into the person you said you'd never become. I hardly know you anymore." And with that, the call ended, Renjun hanging up before Jeno could fight back once more. 

Jeno literally had no idea what just happened, where all that anger came from. Sure, he had always fought with Renjun in the past, but nothing like that. Terrible thoughts and feelings of regret suddenly filled his mind. His breath was shaky and his hands were trembling as he tried to calm himself down. Silent tears rolled down his cheek, and onto the tip of his nose. He felt like he had just lost the person who was a part of who he was. Jeno quickly wiped away the tears, not bringing any attention to them, as he had learned to do so in the past, and tried his best to continue on with his work as if that aggressive phone call had never happened. Yeah, he was fine. 

 

Not long after Jeno began his work at the front desk where he spent most of his nights studying, he was suddenly interrupted by a frantic yet familiar voice, addressing the entire floor. "Doctors, nurses, if you are not busy with patients or not on call at the moment, please make yourself useful in the Emergency Room. Ambulances have just arrived carrying dozens of people in need of assistance. Some more severe than others, and we're understaffed so please, hurry." Jeno, knowing exactly who had just given this speech looked up from his work, making eye contact with his very own mother, unsure what to do in this situation. Sure, he had been to a handful of medical schools over the summer since freshman year, but he wasn't a certified doctor yet and remained seated as doctors around him scrambled about. "That means you too, Jeno" his mother finally said before rushing back to the ER.

His mother wasn't lying when she said dozens of people had been brought in, as it was the busiest Jeno had ever seen the ER, and that's saying a lot. It was so chaotic, loud voices yelling and stressed doctors running around, Jeno didn't even know where to start helping. He caught sight of his mother in the center of the crowded room, trying her best to keep everyone calm and taken care of. Jeno squeezed through the sweaty bodies to reach her, feeling awfully claustrophobic.

 _What the hell is going on?_ He thought to himself as he maneuvered through unhappy patients. The ER was actually one of Jeno's favorite places of the entire hospital, observing each patient who comes in and hearing their unique story. That was another thing about Jeno, he was an amazing listener, and loved listening to people's crazy adventures and what led them to the ER. 

After finally getting hold of his mother, he was slightly overwhelmed by the noise level and body count but wanted to do whatever he could to help out, as long as it meant getting a little more room to breathe. "Mom, where do you want me? How do I help?" Jeno asked with a loud voice, trying his best not to let the loud volume of his surroundings drown him out. "Oh Jeno, let's see," his mother declared, rustling through the handful of papers in her hand. "There's a young man on the fifth bed who doesn't seem to have any severe issues, just check for any minor injuries or other problems." Before Jeno could ask anything else, he was handed a clipboard with a bunch of forms the patient had previously filled out, and his mother disappeared just like that. 

Jeno knew the hospital in and out, better than some doctors who actually work there each day. Ever since he was a child. Jeno was wandering the halls of the busy building, usually waiting for his parents to finish their surgeries or board meetings. This also meant he was very familiar with all of the staff there as well and was loved by every person at the hospital. And one thing he knew for sure was that the bed this patient was assigned was absolutely not for those in critical condition, which definitely comforted him a bit. As Jeno made his way over to his patient, a nervous excitement filled his body. He hadn't had much experience with real people before, as he was only subjected to hours of lectures he personally found pretty boring. But now he was finally going to prove his knowledge and worth, and he was so ready to do so. He took a deep breath before pulling open the curtains, still looking at the charts he was just handed to find the name of the patient, not bothering to look up. 

"Uh, Na Jaemin?" 


	2. chapter two

"Uh, Na Jaemin"

Jeno will never forget the image of the boy staring back at him. As soon as Jeno looked up, he was met with the darkest pair of eyes he had ever seen, seeming to look right into his soul. Jeno gulped, breaking the intense stare, suddenly becoming a lot less confident. The messy hair, heavy gaze, and bruised faced boy was not at all what Jeno has in mind to be his first patient. He had dreamed about this moment for so long, imagining countless different scenarios in his mind and this was definitely not one of them. Jeno eyed the purple colored bruises and scratches covering the boy's face, glancing down at his knuckles to see they were in the same condition. 

"I'm Lee Jeno, I just have to do an overall checkup to make sure there's nothing too serious-"

"Wait, you're my doctor?" The boy suddenly interrupted with a chuckle, speaking for the first time. "Aren't you a bit, um, you know, young? You can't be much older than me!"

Jeno froze, unprepared for this situation. "W-well yes, I am one of the younger doctors-well, interns, at the hospital. But I can assure you that I know what I'm doing. I've spent the last five years of my li-"

"Dude, I don't really care. Can we just get this over with so I can leave?" The boy interrupted again, this time with more of a rude manor, rolling his eyes.

"Y-yes, of course." Jeno started flipping through the files in front of him, grabbing a pen from his inside pocket. "So I just need to do an examination, especially on your head due to your, uh, visual appearance"

The boy scoffed at Jeno's words. "My visual appearance? I know, pretty good looking, right?"

Jeno suddenly felt his cheeks starting to burn, knowing his entire face was turning bright red like it always does when he even gets the slightest bit embarrassed. This was something he had always hated about himself, how others could always tell how he was feeling. He didn't even know why this stranger he had met about 40 seconds ago had such an impact on him. "Uh, um, I just have to, uh, check for signs of a concussion or other, um, head-related injuries." Jeno was so flustered he could barely get a sentence out without stuttering. 

The boy only laughed at this, knowing how nervous he made his new doctor. If he had to sit in this boring exam room, he might as well have some fun with it, right? "Whatever you say, what did you say your name was again?"

"Mr. Lee" Jeno replied, trying to gain back his professional character.

"If you think I'm going to call you Mr. Lee when you are literally the same age as me then you've got another thing coming." 

Jeno started examining the boy's head without saying anything more, not wanting to embarrass himself even more. The swelling of the bruises didn't look too good, and Jeno had a suspicion the boy had a concussion.  _What the hell has he been doing that left him in this state?_ Jeno wondered to himself while testing the boy's reflexes and eyesight. He hadn't been informed anything as to what had caused these injuries, and his curiosity just took over. "So what exactly happened that caused all, uh, this?" 

Suddenly the boy's face turned cold and extremely unfriendly. Any sign of kindness in his eyes disappeared and an intimidating atmosphere took over the room. "It's nothing." He managed to spit out through his teeth grinding together. Jeno obviously knew this was not true. "Nothing" didn't leave black and blue marks all over someone's face. 

"Did you get into a fight or somethi-"

"I said it was nothing, so back off!" The boy snapped, looking Jeno straight in the eyes, sending chills down his spine. He knew he had crossed some kind of line, and was not in the mood to get into his own fight in the middle of the ER, a fight he would definitely lose considering the looks of his patient. 

Silence filled the exam room while Jeno hesitantly resumed the checkup. Jeno couldn't help but wonder what the life of Na Jaemin really was. He had never seen him at school or in town, he would remember a face like his. "It's Jeno." He finally said, breaking the awkward tension in the quietness. 

"What?" The boy said, still sounding quite annoyed.

"My name." Jeno explained. "You asked earlier, it's Jeno."

The boy's face seemed to relax, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Oh. Well, I'm Jaemin."

"I already know that"

"Damn, you must really like me!" Jaemin teased, knowing the effect his words would have.

The blush immediately crept up Jeno's neck and cheeks once again, making Jaemin smile for the first time while sitting in that room, something Jeno was so unprepared for. He was taken back by Jaemin's duality; one minute he lookes like he could murder someone who crosses him and the next he has the biggest smile Jeno's ever seen, looking as soft as ever. Jeno couldn't help but smile, still a bright red shade convering his entire face.

"Uh, the chart says your, um, name, t-that's how I-" The end of Jeno's sentence faded out as he met eyes with Jaemin, an amused look on his face. Bad mistake. If he wasn't a flustered mess before, he sure was now. Once again, Jeno broke their eye contact and turned away, trying to save himself from becoming even more embarrassed. "I'm convinced you have a concussion, so we're going to need to run a few tests to make sure there's no further brain damage." Jeno could hear the deep sigh and groan behind him. 

"I'm fine, really. I honestly think this is kinda unnecessary. I only had to come here because the police-" Jaemin cut off, realizing he had said too much. "Um, I should really go, I'm fine." 

Jeno was panicking, he hadn't been taught what to do in such situation. His first real patient was refusing medical treatment, great. "Listen, I really think we should run some tests so I can properly diagnose you, if you have a serious injury you need treatment as soon as possible! I'll make it quick, stay here while I go get a CT scan ready." And with that, Jeno rushed out of the room, only wanting to help his patient, and well, to prove to his parents he knew what he was doing. 

After notifying a nurse what he needed and making sure a testing room was open, Jeno was all set and feeling awfully proud of himself. He was practically running back to Jaemin's exam room.

"Okay Jaemin, if you can just follow me we can quickly run a tes- Jaemin?" Jeno' smile dropped, fear starting to flood his mind. Jaemin was nowhere to be found. 

Jeno's heart sunk. He really thought he would be able to treat his first patient.  _How could I be so stupid!_   _Of course he would run off once I left him alone!_

It wasn't like Jaemin was in critical condition, Jeno just really thought this would be the day he would prove to himself and his parents that he was ready. Plus, having Jaemin around might not have been too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... it's been a few months oops. sorry! im gonna try to start writing more since summers coming to an end soon and i want to make the most out of it!! so hopefully look forward to more chapters soon!


End file.
